


Supervising Nightmare

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: Reala is a supervisor at Nightmare, but when the other supervisor, NiGHTS, keeps on flying away from working; the job has turned more into a fetch quest than a supervising job.





	Supervising Nightmare

Supervising Nightmare

Andra Fable

 

                Things had been overall hectic at the office since NiGHTS attempted quit their job. Reala was mostly doing fetch quests to get them back to work rather than supervising the other nightmaren in devising nightmares for kids in order to gain their Ideya. Every time the red and black jester flew two feet into the office, some lowly second rank would come to them with a catastrophic problem, like, this visitor isn’t scared of spiders anymore, or that visitor has the this strange red Ideya they can’t seem to shake off. Reala came up with simple solutions, like, “maybe log into her anxieties; she does have a concert coming up,” or “no, we cannot touch the Red Ideya of Courage, it’s too strong for us!”

                Reala finally plumped onto their rolling chair at their office desk and turned on their computer. NiGHTS has been captured again, so the flying Goodles would be coming in with NiGHTS fairly soon.  The computer made the sound that it was ready revealing a blank blue screen asking for a password, and Reala typed the password to get into the computer. They pushed up their persona mask with black feathers on the sides between their eyes and got to work on scheduling kids to nightmaren accordingly.

                There was a lot of complicated things in being a supervisor at Nightmare, some nightmaren were more beastly, better for younger children with more concrete fears, while other nightmaren were more psychological, better for older or more fearless children. When a visitor becomes 12 or 13 is when it becomes tough to tell which types nightmares to give them. Reala noticed one boy had the Red Ideya of Courage. For some reason, Wizeman had trouble touching that Ideya type. Yet if Reala could crack this, this’ll be great for the company! How old was he? Oh… 12…

                “Top of the evening Reala,” said a purple jester with a golden mask with a blue feather in the middle, “so need some supervising, do you?”

                “There is no way I can be a one person show, NiGHTS,” Reala rolled their eyes, “if you stop fooling around in Nightopia, and get to work, maybe we’ll get more Ideya.”

                NiGHTS made a flip in the air, then planted their feet firmly onto the chair which rolled to the front of the desk, “It’s all about Ideya this, and Ideya that, can’t we nightmare for the passion of scaring visitors?”

                Reala tightened their blue, purple, and red argyle tie and glared at the aggravating figure, who at that point was rolling around in their chair, “we need Ideya to survive. Passion is not going to keep us alive, it’s Ideya! We just scare kids out of their Ideya so we can keep on going as a species!”

                “I know,” NiGHTS flicked on their computer. Their lockscreen had a selfie with themself and a Nightopian who looked like an owl. “Yet can’t we be fueled by passion? Such as a passion for scaring kids?”

                “Well, if you’re passionate about scaring kids, then you’re at the perfect place,” Reala clicked on a file that said, ‘William Taylor,’ on it, “for example, I found a child with the Red Ideya of Courage.”

                “Oh, la de da,” NiGHTS cheered as they input their computer password, which opened to a desktop with a bunch of Nightopians playing in a sled, “and you want to be the first to acquire the Red Ideya of Courage?”

                That was indeed the case, but Reala knew I’d turn into a competition if they’d answered positively, “well, they have other Ideya, they must be pretty strong if near the Red Ideya of Courage.”

                “Oh, I found another visitor with the Red Ideya of Courage, but no others!” NiGHTS exclaimed, “oh, she has a concert coming up, she’s going to be an easy one.”

                Reala was baffled by this visitor being easy if she didn’t have any other Ideya rather than the one that they can’t take. Reala assigned some shadow Nightmaren to the boy with the Red Ideya of Courage. Ended up that his dad went on a lot of business trips, so he tapped into the unknown fear of his dad never coming back. Four Ideya would be acquired soon!

                NiGHTS logged off of their computer and flew away, “I hear a visitor at the Dreamgate,” they took off their gold mask and place it in their pocket, then flew away.

                Reala acted fast and grabbed onto NiGHTS’ foot, “oh no you don’t, you’ll work for Mr. Wizeman and get us more Ideya!”

                “Well, I’m not passionate about scaring kids,” NiGHTS bluntly stated, “I’m passionate about helping them.” NiGHTS turned into a rocket and flew away.

                Reala threw a gold stress ball at NiGHTS, which hit them. All of their transformation personas fell out of their pocket, but they spinned all the way out of the office.

                This wasn’t good at all. If NiGHTS run into any of the two visitors with the Red Ideya of Courage, either visitor could get NiGHTS out of those cages. Reala saved their file, and exited the program. Reala knew what had to be done, even if their efforts might have been useless with the discovery of these courageous visitors.


End file.
